


Movie Nights

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Movie Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Imagine Team Free Will Having A Movie Night"





	Movie Nights

It was movie night at the bunker tonight. Cas and Sam had it organised for ages so while Dean is in the kitchen making popcorn, Sam and Cas had set themselves up in the living room with pillows and blankets ready for the movie. Dean strolls in a couple minutes later, in his pyjamas and as Sam called it “the dead man robe” with a full bowl of popcorn in his arms, dropping some of it as he makes his way over to the sofa. Sam shakes his head at him, while Cas giggles at him. He reaches the sofa, and frowned when there wasn’t enough space for him due to all the pillows that sat on the sofa and the big oversized doona between Cas and Sam.

“There isn’t any space for me…” Dean whined before placing the bowl of popcorn on the table.

“Sorry Dean… you’ll just have to make do over there on the armchair…” Sam said.

Dean turned to look at the armchair, where a pillow and a plaid throw had been laid out for him to get cosy too. ‘Seriously Sam… Do you think your going to get away with that…. I don’t think so…’ were the thoughts running through Dean’s head. He doesn’t want to sit alone so he comes back over to Sam and Cas and gets ready to do what evil plan he was about to go through with.

“Dean… what are you doing…?” Sam said cautiously, while Cas didn’t stay a word, looking at Dean with his widened eyes.

Surprising both Sam and Cas, Dean lies down on both of them, his head was now in Cas’s lap much to the angel’s disbelief and surprise, but while the angel was satisfied, Sam wasn’t too happy as Dean’s legs were dangling down Sam’s arm rest. Dean reaches out an arm, and reaches for the popcorn bowl, failing at first, but after a few attempts, he successfully grabs the bowl before resting it on his stomach.

“Seriously Dean…?” Sam said clearly not satisfied with Dean’s choice of seating arrangements.

With no comment, Sam groans before just giving up entirely and deciding to put the film on. So, he clicked play on the remote, and Live and Let Die, a James Bond movie came on the screen, and Cas, Dean and Sam watched silently occasionally taking handfuls of popcorn, and sips of their drinks.

After some time, subconsciously without even realizing it, Cas starts playing with Dean’s hair, and running his fingers through it. Dean hums subconsciously too, hardly even ashamed as to what he was doing.

Neither Cas or Dean knew that Sam was looking at them and smiling like his whole life had just become complete seeing Dean and Cas have this connection.  
He was happy no one had noticed his smile…

The End

 


End file.
